The average U.S. household has five connected electronic devices, while six percent have fifteen or more (http://go.bloomberg.com/tech-blog/2012-08-29-average-household-has-5-connected-devices-while-some-have-15-plus/). The average household in North America and Western Europe will have more than seven connected devices by the end of 2013 (CCS insights). Various systems are known for remotely controlling electronic devices. These include the transmission of infra-red or radio frequency signals, voice, or other audio, control and even motion detection.